


senses

by Yetitrash



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, brief depictions of sex but its so vague that- anyway, canonverse, obscene amounts of sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetitrash/pseuds/Yetitrash
Summary: grey reflects on how gordon has affected all her senses and what makes a sense of home
Relationships: Grey/Gordon Agrippa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	senses

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my rarepair hellspace! if you enjoy this pls come join me on twitter @gordonagrippa where its greydon love hours 25/8

It's strange just how much someone can despise something then have the very thing they hate become something they crave. To be seen, for example; Grey hated the attention, to be perceived, but that changed with the way Gordon looked at her. 

People's eyes show more than they realize. Grey could see just what they thought. While others saw only someone small, frightened, and frail Gordon's never did. The way he looked at her was always warm and respectful. Whether she believed in her abilities or not Gordon did and his eyes reflected that. 

And while he quite often stared it was rare that she wilted under his intense gaze. Something about watching his eyes go wide when she did something unexpected made her smile. It was nice to know she could still surprise him after all this time.

The same happened with touch and after a few first encounters Grey found herself craving more. Each small brush was never enough. A hand on her shoulder during a mission briefing only made her fantasize about that same hand sliding down her body later when they were alone. Her mind would wander about the way she would shiver as those fingertips traced the veins of her arm while they lay in bed. How it would feel to have his palm press against hers and the curl of his fingers as theirs interlocked.

It was addicting, Gordon's touch; a new drug with a fleeting high as when his touch was gone Grey was already jonesing for another hit.

While touch was easy to sneak; light touches in passing, hands held under a tabletop; his taste was something much more elusive. A kiss required more stealth and the wait between each was agonizing but well worth the pain. 

Grey found it fascinating how depending on the placement kisses could taste different.  
A kiss of his hands would taste inexplicably sweet. When Grey told Gordon this he became scared, fearing that was the taste of arsenic and he was slowly poisoning her with his magic. Grey only laughed and rested her face in that palm she had kissed, knowing he'd never intentionally hurt her and that even if what he said was true it wouldn't stop her from kissing his hands anyway.

A kiss of his painted lips would always taste smoky and savory. Gordon had said it was something to do with the charcoal in the pigments but Grey always had a difficult time retaining anything about the makeups of makeup when all she wanted was to bite those lips that were explaining. 

A kiss of his skin would taste of salt. It always made Grey smile how Gordon would mewl when she covered his chest with gentle kisses then his soft gasp as she nibbled his collar bone. Gordon was always the one to give his affection to others but was still not used to someone giving their affection to him, and this was apparent with how easy it was for Grey to rile the man up with a simple kiss.

The sounds he'd make became another addiction. The more time Grey had spent with Gordon the more she realized just how much noise he made. While not loud, not in the least, it was almost constant. Gordon seemed to think aloud with his muttering and it seemed Gordon was always thinking. Depending on how close she was Grey sometimes could make out the words and glimpse into Gordon's mind. How often he worried about his friends, how much he cared for them, just how much he noticed from the world around him. It was endearing and sweet and only made her fall that much more in love with him. 

But that wasn't to say Grey could hear him all the time. There were times she preferred not being able to make out his words as he'd lean in close to whisper in her ear. No matter what he said chills would run up Grey's spine when that deep and dark voice speaking so soft directly to her. It felt like a privileged secret meant only for her.

Grey found she couldn't sleep without the gentle rumble of his soft snores. Gordon luckily wasn't a light sleeper which Grey learned after spending a few nights with the man. She had spent too many nights laying on his chest and having mindless conversations with a sleepmumbling Gordon Agrippa.

With how close they'd become it was only natural for Grey to associate lots of thoughts and feelings with the person she thought of so often but Grey found it odd how something specific like a certain smell could sway her mood.

Home became the smell of cedar and pine like the wood furniture of the room she had begun frequenting so often. How Grey would count the grains of Gordon's headboard before dozing off. The way she would wonder just how strong the pine desk was which turned out being surprisingly strong considering how much it creaked during their...research. 

Safety was the scent of cardamom and cloves like his clothes Grey seemed to wear more of. Gordon would playfully call her a thief but Grey knew he was only objecting for show, what with the way he stared in that certain way whenever she wore them. But stealing clothes could only do so much as the scent would fade. Besides, there wasn't a more calming feeling than burying her face into his chest and taking in the scent of those spices as his arms wrapped around her. 

In the nights she was made to spend alone whether it be Gordon gone on a mission or continuing his training at his family home Grey would still sleep in his bed. She'd gather a mass of his clothes just to bury her face in and try to placate the sharp pangs of longing and loneliness in her heart. It was never enough, most of the time left her crying, but still there was the smell of cardamom and cloves and cedar and pine that made her feel like this is where she belonged.

"Darling?"

Grey groaned softly, hugging the mound of clothes closer to her as she rolled over. To think she was thinking in his voice now.

"My love, what are you-" Grey felt something brush her hair back behind her ear then a soft laugh get louder as the figure leaned in. "As much as I'd love to let you sleep you're directly in the middle of the bed."

Grey's eyes shot open and smiled so wide her face began to hurt when she saw he wasn't just a figment of her imagination. "Y-you're early!" Grey flung her arms around the man she'd missed so much. It was unexpected to see him back from visiting the Agrippa household so soon. "H-how was home?"

Gordon reciprocated the hug with a heavy, tired sigh. The way he held her was unmatched to any other feeling in the world. He pulled away with a smile. "I don't know, how have you been?"

She had to spring forward to kiss him before she started crying from his words. Well, perhaps it was too late. Grey laughed when he worriedly wiped away her tears.

"Miserable without you here." Gordon's hands stayed cupping her face, still looking down with concern. "But," she began, reaching to brush the few strands of black hair that fell into his face back. The journey back must have been a long and tired one from the signs of wear on his features. Grey took them in one by one; those eyes full of longing complete with the dark circles he tried to hide with makeup, that wide nose she admired so much and kissed so often, those black painted lips that drove her wild in so many ways. "But, you're home now."

It felt so strange to say, that she was his home. He had been her's for so long but to admit it was also the other way around made her nervous. There was a lurking fear that maybe it wasn't true.

That fear fell away when Gordon smiled and pulled her face to his, pressing their lips together once more. This kiss didn't last as long as either of them would have liked but a kiss truly can't last forever, not realistically. Gordon rested his forehead against Grey's and stared into her eyes with such a fondness Grey felt her heart skip several beats. "I am."

Things in Grey's life had become strange; liking things she had no interest in before, odd behaviors if only to see one person's reaction, the development of some mayhaps unhealthy habits such as staying up too late. Life with the Black Bulls had always been crazy but there were times Grey's life had been turned upside down.

But even when things lost all sense there was one person that never failed to make her come to hers. Someone who became the embodiment of home and who felt the same way about her. 

"I-I swear, you make me crazy, Gordon Agrippa."

"Then let's be mad together, my love."


End file.
